


In The Space Between

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Losing, M/M, MWPP, Marauders era, Quidditch match, pouting James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor's loss to Slytherin in Quidditch was epic.  So epic, James refuses to come out of his invisibility cloak.  So being the good boyfriend he is, Sirius does what he can to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [This tumblr post](http://pryinglittlepandora.tumblr.com/post/84317218697/excepttheeyes-james-potter-epically-losing-a) which had a second part about Sirius crawling under there with him, but I couldn't find that one. Either way, I was really in the mood for a little prongsfoot fluff because there's just not enough out there.

Sirius knew it was going to be bad. The loss was…there wasn’t really a word for it. He could say epic, but that didn’t entirely cover it. Losing by two hundred points. And to Slytherin. Sirius had caught the triumphant look on his brother’s face as his hand closed round the snitch, and Remus had to restrain him and take away his wand to keep him from hexing the little prat.

Sirius waited outside the showers, figuring James would try to—and fail—drown himself in the falling water. But when he didn’t come out after the rest of the team, Sirius had ventured in and didn’t see him anywhere.

“Bloody, buggering…” he muttered to himself, wishing he had the map, but Filch had already taken it, and there was no sense in trying to break into his office. Instead he checked all of James’ usual haunts. He was nowhere. Sirius checked with Pete, and Remus, then with Lils and Marlene who swore the last time they’d seen him was storming off the pitch toward the broom shed.

Sirius checked the pitch once more, checked the supplies and found James’ broom still there. So he wasn’t out flying.

With a sudden spark of inspiration, Sirius rushed up to the dorms, dug straight into James’ trunk and… “Aha.”

The Invisibility Cloak was missing.

Which meant if James didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be. Sirius sighed, turned in a circle, his hand going into his hair trying to think of where James might be hiding out. Then, he noticed it. The very slight depression in the centre of James’ bed.

Sirius flicked his wand, sending a shower of feathers out of it, all of them floating and leaving a suspicious, James-shaped empty space where feathers didn’t fall through. With the smallest grin, Sirius crept over, and reached out. His hand brushed along the duvet, then found the edge of the cloak, lifting it up to reveal a crooked knee, and the edge of a bare foot.

Sirius smiled sadly and eased one hand under, then the other. He lifted it slightly, just enough to wriggle his head under, and then on all fours, shifted until he was crouched in front of James Potter.

The Chaser had his elbows resting on his crossed knees, his chin in his hand, face tipped down. His face was drawn, glasses missing, hair even messier than usual.

“Nearly dinner, Prongs,” Sirius said very softly as he settled himself in front of James, his legs crossing to mirror that of the animagus.

James let out a small grunt, but said nothing.

Sirius let one hand out, creeping it along the top of James’ thigh, and when he didn’t tense up or pull away, Sirius put more pressure in the gesture. He ran the palm of his hand up and down James’ leg, then took his other hand and cupped James’ chin. “You’re not hungry after all that flying?”

“M’never eating again. I’d rather sit under my cloak and starve to death, thanks.”

“Sounds needlessly dramatic,” Sirius said, tipping James’ head up so their gazes connected. James’ was slightly unfocused for the lack of glasses, but he didn’t look away. “Thing of it is, if you do that, I’d have to do it too. Because you and I made that promise last summer, you know? So the two of us would be sat here wasting away, probably tempted to just eat each other—and not in a good way…”

At that, James gave a smile he couldn’t seem to help, and Sirius felt a wave of triumph blossom in his chest.

“Then we’d die, and start to rot and smell, and Moony and Pete would be forced to clean it up and you know how cross they’d be. Even dead, I’m terrified of Remus’ wrath.”

James huffed, but still grinned. “He’s worse than you.”

“That’s true,” Sirius said. He moved his hand from James’ chin to his cheek, cupping it gently. The pad of his thumb ran over the slightly stubbly, dark skin, and he felt his stomach twist with affection when James’ smile got a little wider. “It was a shite game. A terrible loss. They got your beaters out too early and they won. And you have every right to be upset. But you’re not out of the running, you know. Hufflepuff would have to beat Ravenclaw by three-hundred and twelve points, and you and I both know that won’t happen this year since Patil’s arm is still wonky and they’re working with their reserve seeker.”

James bit down on his bottom lip, leaning into Sirius’ hand. “I know but…”

“No,” Sirius said quietly. “No buts. Unless it’s my butt, and you’re groping it.”

James rolled his eyes, but shifted a bit closer, then abandoned all pretences and dragged Sirius onto his lap. Sirius let out a muffled noise, adjusting the cloak so it still covered them, and he got comfortable in the embrace of the slightly larger teen.

“I hate losing.”

“Oh, I know,” Sirius said, grinning as he turned his face into James’ neck. “Believe me.”

James huffed. “I hate losing to those prats. The look on Snivellus’ face…and Regulus.”

“We’ll get them back. I’m sure Moony and Wormy already have some really brilliant ideas. They’re probably in the common room right now coming up with something.”

James hummed, nosing through Sirius’ hair, pausing every few moments to kiss the silky locks. “Should we join them?” he murmured.

Sirius shifted so he was facing James a bit more, and let his hand come up to cup round the back of James’ neck. “We could,” he said softly. “I mean, I’m sure they’d appreciate the company.” He punctuated the sentence with a hot, open-mouthed kiss right over James’ pulse-point, making the other teen groan very quietly. “But I think they might be able to get on alright on their own.”

James grinned as he cupped Sirius’ cheek, turning his face up, preparing him for a kiss. “Yeah?” he asked, his lips brushing against Sirius’.

Sirius smiled and pushed forward, their lips meeting soft, a bit dry, but slotting together perfectly as though they were always meant to be that way. “Yeah,” he said once he pulled away, though he didn’t go far.

James’ hand slid down, then fell back, letting Sirius lay on top of him, their noses pressed together. “I’m really feeling terrible, Pads.”

Sirius dipped his head low, dragging his teeth along the underside of James’ jaw. “Are you now?”

“Just dreadful.”

Sirius’ eyes brightened as he looked up into James’, and kissed him fully, deeply, letting their tongues dance together for a moment. When he pulled away, he gave him his most feral grin, full of his absolute intent. “Well then, I guess as your devoted boyfriend, it’s my job to make you feel better.”

“Is it?”

Sirius smirked. “It is. And believe me, I have some very good ideas.”


End file.
